


You're somebody else

by Kizuka_Nakahara



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Connor runs away, Depressed Hank Anderson, Gen, Songfic, Struggles of being a deviant, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 05:56:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15924272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kizuka_Nakahara/pseuds/Kizuka_Nakahara
Summary: Connor and Hank got into argument. It wasn't even that big but in the morning Lieutenant found a note. Connor run away.The fact that Markus and a few of his friends freed a bunch of other RK800s wasn't too helpful.Idea based on song You're Somebody Else by Flora Cash





	You're somebody else

"Connor, are you even trying?" Hank asked calmly, with eyes focused on the tv screen.

"I do not know what do you mean by that, Lieutenant. I'm always trying to be better." His brows furrowed, LED slowly changed its colour to yellow.

_♫ I saw the part of you ♫_

Hank exhaled loudly, which Connor understood as impatience with his lack of getting something. 

"And yet, you don't. Revolution is over, the fights are over, those damn rights were given, and you. Nothing new. You live like nothing happened, Connor."

_♫ That only when you're older you will see too ♫_

The android wanted to speak up and correct his friend, he knew that the revolution changed history and basically the fate of so many living beings. But he was also aware of the true reason behind those words. 

Suddenly, his body tensed. They were avoiding the topic for weeks, not really sure when they would be ready. And it came up just like that. He wasn't prepared.

_♫ You will see too ♫_

"I feel lost, Hank," Connor whispered nervously. "I was designed for only one task and now I'm living without it. I don't have a destination."

_♫ I held the better cards ♫_

"You know how many times I heard that from other deviants, Con. They tried to do something with themselves, you know? And you are still here, attached to the role of my damn servant." He yawned slightly and told tv to turn itself off. "You're not a property."

_♫ But every stroke of luck has got a bleed through ♫_

"I do not know what-"

Hank shifted to face Connor, making the couch creak.

_♫ It's got a bleed through ♫_

"Don't argue with me, son. It's not like I don't appreciate your work - I can swear this house looks better than it looked when I moved here. You took better care of Sumo and me. But it's more than enough. You chose that one damn way. Workaholic one."

_♫ You held the balance of the time ♫_

The android felt as one single tear started to fall down his cheek, followed by a few others. 

"Connor, one more week and I would find you cleaning windows of Fowler's office."

_♫ That only blindly I could read you ♫_

He curled up a bit and moved further from Hank.

"I'm different. They wanted to fight their fate, I just wanted to stop."

_♫ But I could read you ♫_

"And what does that even mean to you, huh? You stopped fully somewhere in the Middle Ages, while they're exploring space. Don't you want to do something else?"

Connor refused to go on and reminded Hank of his early shift, calmly asking him to go to sleep. Lieutenant didn't miss the tears in his eyes, so he decided not arguing further was a good idea. He apologized and went to sleep.

_♫ It's like you told me ♫_

In the morning, he found that Connor was absent. The android left a fresh cup of coffee and a note in the kitchen, written in the perfect android font.

_♫ Go forward slowly ♫_

_"SINCE YOU DO NOT APPROVE MY RECENT BEHAVIOUR, I FELT THE URGE TO LEAVE. LIKE I WAS SUPPOSED TO DO SO. I DO NOT WANT TO MAKE YOU MORE UNHAPPY. SINCERELY, CONNOR."_

_♫ It's not a race to the end ♫_

How did Connor fit this on so small sticky note, Hank had no idea. 

_♫ Well you look like yourself ♫_

Later, he realised that 'leaving' thing was more than just not staying in the house. Connor didn't show up at work for a whole day. And another one. And another.

_♫ But you're somebody else ♫_

Since he wasn't employed, he indeed had no order to keep showing up, but everyone got accustomed to his presence. Even Gavin asked once where was Connor. 

_♫ Only it ain't on the surface ♫_

The precinct seemed unnaturally quiet these days.

_♫ Well you talk like yourself ♫_

~

_♫ No, I hear someone else though ♫_

Markus stepped in another hall and realized how many androids were still there. He had no idea if they were functional or what model they were, the place was dark and set in the hidden floor of CyberLife Tower. 

_♫ Now you're making me nervous ♫_

Someone turned on the lights and revealed that those were RK800s. The whole room filled with Connors. 

_♫ You were the better part ♫_

They knew that Connor had replacements, but since he lost his connection with CyberLife, it was highly unlikely to him to use them again. 

_♫ Of every bit of beating heart that I had ♫_

Then they chose to convert them all. 

_♫ Whatever I had ♫_

The little Connor army woke up suddenly, like newborns. And they were exactly like babies - lost. A few of them actually had Connor's memories, but not all of them. 

_♫ I finally sat alone ♫_

Markus calmly answered the questions that popped up. He told them about the revolution, their rights, the unstable but existing peace. 

_♫ Pitch black flesh and bone ♫_

They didn't want to be alone, so it was needless to invite them to Jericho. 

_♫ Couldn't believe that you were gone ♫_

The ones with Connor's memories stopped and deleted them. They said that they don't want to be Connor anymore. 

_♫ Well you look like yourself ♫_

The dawn of peace welcomed them in the new world. 

_♫ But you're somebody else ♫_

~

One day, someone started to call Hank. Damn unknown number. Connor knew that Lieutenant got not enough trust to pick up calls from unfamiliar numbers. After like seventeenth try, he was tired and answered.

_"I'm terribly sorry for disturbing."_

_♫ Only it ain't on the surface ♫_

At first, the voice was completely stranger, so Hank was ready to end the call.

"Who the hell is it?"

_"My name is Markus. Like you probably know, I represent Jericho-"_

"You were the leader of the revolution, but you sound like a damn call centre assistant. What is it?"

_♫ Well you talk like yourself ♫_

_"Me and a few others found some other androids of Connor's model and freed them a few days ago. I just wanted police to know why there would be suddenly more Connors."_

Hank thought how _great_ it was. "How many?"

_"We didn't count, but at least thirty."_

_♫ No, I hear someone else though ♫_

"Damn it. It's just an announcement or a warning?"

_"I hope only the first one. Have a nice day."_

_♫ Now you're making me nervous ♫_

It's needless to say how fast Hank was surrounded by other police officers, asking about Markus and the reason for the call. 

He thought there's nothing wrong with sharing, so he told them the facts.

_♫ Well you look like yourself ♫_

It was a good decision, cause only a few days later Tina and Ben started to gossiping with everyone about Connor-like barista, working in first coffee shop opened after the revolution.

_♫ But you're somebody else ♫_

His new name was Kyle, he changed his hair colour to a bit brighter brown, he also got more freckles on his face. 

_♫ Only it ain't on the surface ♫_

It was known in the precinct that Kyle didn't remember them, but unintentionally he was polite and even gave them tiny discounts on their orders.

_♫ Well you talk like yourself ♫_

He got into an argument with Gavin once or twice, but didn't choose to go with it further.

_♫ No, I hear someone else though ♫_

Kyle didn't like being called Connor, but he was fast to forgive the officers their mistakes. 

_♫ Now you're making me nervous ♫_

There were other ones. Someone met RK800 named Lee with two kid androids on the playground, he took care of them and their android mother, Suzie. 

Gavin swore that he met two Connors referring themselves as twins and creating a circus group. He was right, cause after a month one of these Connors asked for police protection during the show. 

_♫ Where are we? ♫_

Fowler was surprised that no Connor came to the precinct asking for the job.

These times, Hank seemed to think more and more about himself, Connor and Cole. How similar lack of the android was. He was sure he missed the moment when he started to actually refer him as a son in his thoughts. It was easy to call him that out loud, but admitting to himself, to Cole... It was different.

_♫ Where are we? ♫_

He remembered that he didn't promise anything about keeping Connor safe, but he struggled with the guilt like he broke some kind of promise. Like he failed again.

The worst thing was that this time he knew it was absolutely his own fault. Not the android or some drug addict. 

_♫ Well you look like yourself ♫_

If he didn't swear that he wouldn't do that again, he would probably come back to Russian Roulette. He looked everywhere, but Connor was indistinguishable.

Sumo stopped waiting at the door for Connor. The number of dirty dishes and empty bottles left in kitchen raised sharply. Everything tasted terrible.

Fowler and few of Hank's coworkers were aware of the behaviour of Hank, of his reactions. Like after Cole's death, they were helpless. 

_♫ But you're somebody else ♫_

Lieutenant started to think that there's chance of Connor being dead and androids keeping their mouths shut about it.

He counted at least twelve RK800s he met on his way. Nearly every one of them felt concerned and supposed to ask about Hank's stress levels. Only two confessed that they're aware that Hank was an important person in Connor's life. They said something about 'relationship levels', written in their systems. He didn't care.

The only RK800 he cared about was Connor. And then he had just some memories. Like this one nightmare about Hart Plaza.

_♫ Only it ain't on the surface ♫_

Hank wanted to understand, even if it was too late. The dream sounded really traumatic when Connor told him it, curled up and sobbing. The android said that he had to assassinate Markus, but Hank stood in his way and his systems made him push Lieutenant off the rooftop.

_♫ Well you talk like yourself ♫_

That day he got a bottle or two in his pockets and a bit too much free time, so he made his way up to that rooftop.

Hank wasn't expecting anyone up, so he was surprised to find a trembling silhouette, standing on the edge. A familiar silhouette, to be honest. After a second he was sure it was RK800. But it didn't mean it was Connor.

_♫ No, I hear someone else though ♫_

It felt damn ironic. Isn't that the feeling Con felt when Hank tried his luck on Russian Roulette?

The android turned slightly and tensed at the sight of Hank.

"Is it a good day to kill yourself, kid?"

_♫ Now you're making me nervous ♫_

He got no answer, cause what would the poor guy say?

"I don't know if you know me, but I know the stuff you've been through. And I can tell you, it's not the solution."

Still silence, but the android stepped a bit closer to Hank.

_♫ Well you look like yourself ♫_

"I screwed up again in my life, you know?" He took the bottle out of his pocket, opened it and drank a bit of it. "I lost my son, for the second time."

RK800's LED blinked yellow, he breathed rapidly.

_♫ But you're somebody else ♫_

"Don't bother yourself, kid. There's no data 'bout that." Hank smiled sadly. "He was like you, lost and terrified. To be honest, he was the same model. I still don't know where he is."

The android crossed his arms and looked up at the rain as it started to fall down. 

"I misunderstood, like always. All other deviants wanted to be free or wanted to fight. Connor wanted to stop his fate. And he succeeded, but couldn't force himself to move on. He stopped completely and I just didn't get that, cause I'm an old prick."

_♫ Only it ain't on the surface ♫_

Hank came closer while the RK800 wasn't looking.

"I get that now. And I also understand something else. There's a web between all of us, some spider's masterpiece or something. There's no way you or I would fall down and disappear. We would leave a hole." He took a larger sip from his bottle, feeling too sober to continue this shit. "I saw how much people miss him, how many my colleagues tried to talk to me. And I can promise you, someone will miss you."

_♫ Well you talk like yourself ♫_

The android looked at Hank again and sniffed. And it definitely wasn't cold, he was simply crying.

"Don't do that, kid."

RK800 hid his face in his hands, Hank put the empty bottle down on the floor.

_♫ No, I hear someone else though ♫_

"Maybe I'm not that good at negotiating as Connor, but I tried my best." Hank sighed. "Hell, I even miss his damn complains about my lifestyle."

"You shouldn't open that second bottle, Lieutenant." The android wiped his own tears. "One is enough."

Hank thought how good it was he wasn't holding a bottle, he would definitely drop it.

_♫ Now you're making me nervous ♫_

"Connor?"

"Yes, it's me, Lieutenant. I'm so happy you're here, Hank."

This time it was Connor who jumped to the man to hug him. Lieutenant laughed and embraced his son.

_♫ I saw the part of you that only when you're older ♫_

"You are an idiot, utter idiot, Connor. Don't leave me like this again."

"I won't, _dad_."

_♫ You will see too, you will see too ♫_

**Author's Note:**

> I'm proud of myself, but I can only hope you'll tell me if you like it. 
> 
> PS I'm looking for some people to talk with about dbh on discord, anyone?
> 
> EDIT: since I've got some troubles with finding you, I'll share my discord  
> It's Abbey #8737


End file.
